Electronic displays are commonly used as screens or displays for a wide variety of electronic devices, including such consumer electronics such as televisions, computers (e.g., laptop computers, tablet computers), and handheld devices (e.g., e.g., cellular telephones, audio and video players, gaming systems, and so forth). Some electronic displays typically include a flat display panel in a relatively thin and low weight package that is suitable for use in a variety of mobile or wearable electronic devices. Electronic displays may include thousands (or millions) of picture elements known as pixels, which may be arranged into a number of rows and columns, and are used to render images onto the electronic display to be perceived by a user.
For example, one type of electronic display may include an electronic ink (E-ink) display. The E-ink display may be particularly useful in certain electronic reader (E-reader) electronic devices or certain wearable electronic devices due to its high brightness and contrast, wide viewing angle, and ultra-low power. For instance, to display a given shade (e.g., white, black, or gray) at a given pixel, the E-ink display may receive 4-bits of image data, which may correspond to 16 individual gray levels that the E-ink display may use to render images.
Yet the operating systems (OS) that run on E-reader electronic devices and/or wearable electronic devices are becoming increasingly graphical and animated to increase the user's visual experience and desirability. For example, the OS may include widgets, graphical transitions, animations, and other features that may be included to not only provide a user of the E-reader and/or wearable electronic device easier experience navigating certain applications, but also to increase and the user's visual experience while using the E-reader and/or wearable electronic device. However, because E-ink displays may include display hardware of lesser complexity (e.g., reduced numbers of pixels, passive matrices of pixels), the E-ink display may not be able to render the widgets, graphical transitions, animations, and other features. It may be useful to provide methods and systems to improve user visual desirability and visual effects in E-ink displays.